The Unexpected Visit
by QueenofFurbys
Summary: A one-shot smut fic for the pairing Bilbo and Thranduil. A request completed for vampygurl402 :). Bilbo is trying to free his friends from the prisons of Mirkwood but, one thing stands in his way...a sexy elf king! Rated M for, as I mentioned earlier, smut aka sex.


**Disclaimer: I apologize for the wait for the request I've been busy with exams, also I do not own "The Hobbit" and this is a simple one-shot, sorry no additional chapters. Hope you enjoy this request!**

It was going to be a long night. Bilbo sighed in frustration. The stupid dwarves had managed to get captured again and now it was going to be harder than ever for Bilbo to save them. Reasoning being they were under the control of the great elf king Thranduil of Mirkwood. This elf king was not one to be reckoned with.

Bilbo slipped on his ring and turned invisible. He then proceeded to approach the king as he sat on his throne talking to one of the guards who conveniently had the keys hanging from his belt. Now, the hard part; getting them without being noticed. The hobbit slowly snuck up behind the guard and gently lifted the keys from his belt. He slipped them into his pocket so they would go unnoticed and started heading to the cells containing the dwarves as the guard was dismissed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Thranduil shouted suddenly. Bilbo stopped in his tracks startled. "Don't think I you can hide from me halfling."

The hobbit started panicking, _"How did he find out, he still had the ring on didn't he? Maybe he could still slip away fast"_

"You have no reason to run, just come out. I mean no harm. It was obvious; you made so much noise taking those keys I can tell you've been around dwarves too long." Thranduil said calmly.

Bilbo hesitantly removed the ring and stepped forward showing himself. "Now tell me hobbit, why would you waste your time with filthy dwarves."

"The name's Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins and they're not filthy."

"Oh really? Because the only dwarves I ever knew where filthy gold grubbing selfish kings and that selfishness lead to their downfall. I think at one point I might've even pitied them. But I admire your loyalty hobb-exuse me, Bilbo. In case you don't already know, but I know you do, my name is Thranduil Elf Lord of Mirkwood." The elf lord slowly leaned down until he was face to face with the hobbit then reached into his pocket and took back the keys.

"Hey wait I need those." Bilbo exclaimed panicked.

Thranduil just continued walking away until he reached his throne. Then he sat down and spun the keys around his fingers while smirking. "If you want them so bad then come and get them."

Bilbo muttered under his breath frustrated then ran towards the elf and jumped on his lap desperately reaching for the keys but, Thranduil held them just out of reach. "What's wrong Bilbo, do you really want them that bad. Why waste your time with them, when you can spend the rest of eternity with me." Thranduil whispered huskily into the hobbit's ear. Startled Bilbo started backing off the throne but Thranduil reached around and pulled him closer. Bilbo blushed at the close contact. "I have to admit you are a rather cute halfling, I can see why Thorin keeps you around."

"Now w-wait just a second." Bilbo stuttered nervously still reaching for the key but when Thranduil noticed this he threw it up high and got it hung on an antler on his throne.

"Whoops" Thranduil said jokingly. "Don't look so worried Bilbo, I'll give them to you…on one condition. Let me have you." Thranduil whispered sexily into the halflings ear.

"Wa-wait!" Bilbo protested but Thranduil ignored it and put a hand up the hobbit's shirt gently caressing him. Bilbo began to blush deeper as a warm heat spread throughout his body. "Thranduil…," Bilbo moaned melting into the heat as the elf king slipped his hand past his waist band to grab his awaiting member. The hobbit gasped loudly then tried to hide his moans, worried the guards would come back to see what was going on.

Then as if reading his mind Thranduil said "Don't hide your sweet calls from me halfling, no one else is around to hear them…just me." And with that the elf king proceeded to slowly stroke the hobbit's cock earning a pleasant whimper from him. "You look eager Bilbo…tell me what you want."

Bilbo's mind suddenly snapped out of it's lusty haze, "I want you to give me the keys and let my friends go!"

"What else do you want?" Thranduil replied seductively biting the hobbit's neck.

Bilbo couldn't take it any longer or he was going to break, blushing madly he said, "Please Th-Thranduil, pl-please let me come…"

"As you wish…" Thranduil replied kissing Bilbo's forehead. He then took out his own member and started stroking their cocks together. The sensation was too much for Bilbo. His moaning got louder and louder with each stroke until he came and Thranduil too, not long after.

"THRANDUIL!" Bilbo screamed as he came panting loudly. Thranduil held him from falling and grabbed the keys from where they were. He stepped off the Throne with Bilbo in his arms and gave him the keys.

"It was a pleasure halfling…" and with that he set Bilbo. "Off now…save the stupid dwarves, but promise me one thing. Come visit me again once this quest is over. I have more interesting things planned." The elf king simply smirked and watched the hobbit run after his friends. "Until we met again Bilbo."


End file.
